Kencan
by akakurofamily
Summary: Merupakan Sekuel /atau tidak\ dari 'Akashi Harus Pilih Mana'. yaoi, DLDR! warning inside.


" _Selamat Hari KuroAka, sayang.." Ucap Tetsuya sambil memegang tangan Akashi lalu mengecupnya._

" _Hm.. Selamat Hari KuroAka, Tetsuya-kun.." Balas Akashi dengan nada malu-malu._

 **Disclaimer : Character Fujimaki-sensei punya.**

 **Rated – T**

 **Warning : Typo/miss typo, Yaoi, dan entahlah ini ff gaje berat. Lebih gaje dari sebelumnya.**

 **Ini aku buat sekuel bukan sekuel dari 'AKASHI HARUS PILIH MANA?'(ana bilang sekuel bukan sekuel karena nggak tahu ini nyambung nggak dengan cerita sebelumnya. Tapi masing menggunakan setting yang sama). Ya karena ada yg request sekuel jadi ya begitulah. Buat Neko-chan semoga anda puas dengan sekuel yang tambah absurd ini. Entahlah mau ngomong apa lagi, ana pusing. Langsung baca aja lah..**

' _ **KENCAN'**_

Matahari sudah dengan bangganya menampakkan diri diatas langit. Semilir angin yang terasa menyejukkan dikulit. Kicauan burung yang merdu didengar. Dan alam pun seperti sedang menyambut hari ini dengan riang gembira.

Pemuda berbeda surai ini sedang duduk diteras rumah merasakan hangatnya pagi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang memainkan jemari pemuda surai biru yang tengah berada dibelakangnya. Akashi Seijuro, pemuda bersurai merah ini tengah berada diantara kaki Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru langit.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Akashi yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Tetsuya.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Sei- _kun_?" Balas Tetsuya yang menopang dagunya pada kepala Akashi.

"Apa kau tak punya rencana untuk hari ini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hm? Ada kok." Balas Tetsuya dengan singkatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi lagi dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit antusias.

"Rahasia." Jawab Tetsuya dengan seringai tipis tercetak diparas indahnya.

"Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan sih?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada merajuk. Tetsuya yang melihat kekasihnya sedang merajuk malah terkekeh, jarang sekali Tetsuya melihat Akashi merajuk seperti ini. ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang _kawaii_ membuat Tetsuya ingin menciumnya.

"Aku tahu Sei- _kun_ suka kejutan. Kalau aku bilang sekarang nanti Sei- _kun_ tidak terkejut dong.." Sahut Tetsuya dengan memindahkan dagunya pada bahu Akashi. Sekilas, Tetsuya mencium pipi kanan Akashi membuat sang empu merona.

" _Sou ka_.. Baiklah kalau begitu.." Ucap Akashi dengan tersenyum simpul menghadap kekasihnya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tetsuya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan menggandeng tangan Tetsuya.

"Memang Sei- _kun_ ingin kemana dulu?" Tetsuya tanya balik.

"Kok malah aku? Kan Tetsuya yang punya rencana.." Ucap Akashi.

"Sebelum itu, boleh lah kita jalan-jalan sebentar... Nah sekarang Sei- _kun_ ingin kemana?" Jelas Tetsuya.

"Umm... Ke Maji Burger sajalah.." Balas Akashi.

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat makanan cepat saji tersebut. Setelah sampai, mereka pun memesan dua burger beserta minumannya. Setelah kenyang dengan burger, mereka pun melanjutkan pergi kemana saja asalkan berdua. Mulai dari bermain di taman kanak-kanak, mengabadikan momen ditempat yang romantis, dan berbagai momen mereka lalui berdua.

Hari mulai semakin sore. Nampak matahari yang buru-buru ingin tenggelam diufuk barat. Pasangan _Biru-Merah_ ini tengah menikmati suasana sore dengan berjalan santai menuju entah kemana, Akashi tak mau tahu. Yang terpenting ia bisa bersanding dengan Tetsuya- _nya_ pun itu sudah cukup. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini.

Saat Akashi sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba Tetsuya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi membuat Akashi membuyarkan lamunannya dan melihat ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum memandang Akashi dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Tetsuya yang masih tersenyum pada Akashi. Akashi pun melihat ke arah sekitar, mencari petunjuk tentang apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, otaknya mulai tersambung dengan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya.

Disini, dibawah pohon ini, pada suasana yang sama pula, Akashi dipertemukan dengan makhluk yang paling memukau hatinya. Hari dimana Tetsuya menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi. Tempat dimana mereka mendapatkan _first kiss_ mereka. Suasana dimana perasaan Akashi dan juga Tetsuya bersatu.

Akashi begitu terkejut tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar bahwa Tetsuya membawanya kemari? Kini ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup rasa bahagianya hari ini. Tetsuya-nya memang selalu bisa memberikan kejutan yang berbeda.

"Kau ingat kan Sei- _kun_? Tempat ini yang mempersatukan kita. Dimana kita mendapatkan _first kiss_ kita, hari ketika kita mempunyai pertengkaran kecil untuk pertama kalinya, dan masih banyak lagi perasaan yang kita tuangkan dalam tempat ini. Lihat, tanda yang kita buat bahkan masih ada." Tetsuya menunjukkan tanda yang dulu mereka buat dipohon. Memang hal itu seperti lagu lama buat pasangan pada umumnya. Namun tidak bagi Tetsuya dan Akashi. Mereka dapat merasakan perasaan masing-masing walau hanya lewat dalam sebuah tulisan **TS** pada pohon tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Akashi menyapukan jemarinya pada tulisan itu. Rasanya waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Perasaan baru saja kemarin ia bertemu dengan Tetsuya, kini mereka bersanding sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hampir dua tahun mereka bersama. Dan lika-liku perjalanan hidup mereka tak membuat mereka putus asa.

"Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu?" Tanya Akashi seraya memandang wajah kekasihnya yang ternyata sedari tadi memandanginya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, dan hal tersebut seperti sudah menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Tempat ini begitu banyak kenangan untuk kita. Dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku sangat senang ketika kau tersenyum bahagia seperti itu dan aku harap aku bisa melihat senyummu setiap hari." Tutur Tetsuya dengan lembutnya. Akashi yang mendengar ucapan Tetsuya pun langsung merona.

"Aku juga sangat senang hari ini.. Arigatou Tetsuya... - _kun_ " Ucap Akashi sambil memalingkan mukanya karena malu. Sungguh, memanggil kekasihnya dengan _suffix_ seperti itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Entah karena apa ia juga tak tahu.

"Sei- _kun_ tatap aku.." Pinta Tetsuya. Akashi pun tak dapat menolak permintaan Tetsuya dan langsung menatap Tetsuya.

"Sei- _kun_.. Kau tahu kau adalah lelaki yang paling menawan yang dapat membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Senyummu bagaikan mentari pagi yang siap menyinari hari-hariku. Mata indahmu terlihat begitu mempesona membuatku tak dapat berpaling darimu. Kaulah satu-satunya seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatiku." Tetsuya menarik nafas panjang.

Akashi sudah tak tahan dengan perkataan Tetsuya yang membuat hatinya bergejolak. Sudah cukup melihat senyuman Tetsuya hati Akashi tak karuan, ditambah dengan tutur kata yang manis dari bibir Tetsuya membuatnya ingin pingsan ditempat.

" _So_ Akashi Seijuro.." Jeda sebentar, Tetsuya menekuk lututnya ke tanah, menopang tubuhnya. "Maukah kau menjadi teman sehidup sematiku? Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucapan manis Tetsuya pun keluar lagi, dengan sebuah kotak kecil disodorkan ke arah Akashi dengan memperlihatkan cincin yang sangat indah.

Akashi terkejut bukan main. Tetsuya melamarnya? Tetsuya sedang melamarnya? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Oh _kami-sama_ , semoga saja tidak karena Akashi tak mau jika ini hanyalah bunga tidur semata. Ekspresi Akashi tak dapat diartikan. Begitu banyak emosi yang ingin Akashi keluarkan membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dan tanpa diduga, Akashi langsung memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya yang masih menopang tubuhnya dengan lututnya, membuat mereka tumbang ke atas tanah.

" _Yes, i will. I will_ Tetsuya." Balas Akashi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Tetsuya pun membalas pelukan maut Akashi.

" _Arigatou_.." Ucap Tetsuya yang masih memeluk Akashi.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies, mereka pun bangun dan duduk berhadapan. Tetsuya pun memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Akashi. Terlihat sangat indah pada jemari tersebut.

" _Aishiteru_ , _Kuroko Seijuro_.." Ucap Tetsuya.

" _Aishiteru mo, Kuroko Tetsuya_... – _kun_." Balas Akashi dengan memalingkan wajahnya, lagi.

"Kenapa harus memalingkan muka sih?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil terkekeh melihat rona merah yang menjalar dipipi Akashi. Akashi hanya menggeleng, tak mau menjawab.

 **Cup!**

Kecuan singkat mendarat dikening Akashi membuat Akashi menatap Tetsuya. Yang ditatap hanya dapat menyengir melihat ekspresi terkejut Akashi.

 **_END_**

 **Silahkan review untuk cerita absurd ini. nggak nyambung? Ya begitulah. Otak ana tak dapat berpikir kemana-mana lagi.**

 **Arigatou ne buat yang sudah baca cerita ini maupun cerita ana yang lainnya. Jaa ne..**

 **-akakurofamily (Naja^^)**


End file.
